1. Technical Field
This invention is in the field of devices for the treatment of neurological disorders in human subjects, particularly those disorders that originate in the brain.
2. Background
The current state of the art in treating neurological disorders such as epilepsy or Parkinson's disease involves either drugs, destructive nigral lesions or the open-loop electrical stimulation of neurological tissue. Drug therapy has been shown to have significant short and long-term side effects and is often ineffective. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,161, Liss describes a continuous closed-loop feedback system which will always feedback part of the brain EEG signal to separate electrodes so that if a large EEG signal occurs it will be fed back in an attempt to cancel out the original signal. The system does not take advantage of recently developed digital signal processing and microcomputer technology by which feedback signals can be activated only when a neurological event occurs, nor does it provide a practical way to recognize and intervene during early stages in the evolution of a neurological event. In addition, the Liss device is not programmable and it does not provide any capability to record EEG signals. Examples of a “neurological event” are the occurrence of an epileptic seizure, a tremor or the occurrence of a migraine aura or migraine headache. A “neurological event” is defined herein as either the precursor of an event such as an epileptic seizure, or the event itself. This concept of detecting an electrical precursor that is a first type of neurological event that occurs some time before the “real” event (i.e. anomalous brain electrical activity or a particular pattern of neural activity associated with clinical symptoms) is an important aspect of the present invention. It has been shown that both epileptic seizures and Parkinson's tremors have precursors that occur before and can be used to predict the onset of the clinical symptom. It is also very likely that other neurological events such as migraine headaches and depression would have anomalous electrical activity predictive of the onset of clinical symptoms. Methods for prediction of epileptic seizures have been published by Elger and Lehnertz (in Elger, C. E., and Lehnertz, K., “Seizure prediction by non-linear time series analysis of brain electrical activity,” Eur. J. Neurosci. 1998 February; 10(2): 786-9, and Osorio, Frei and Wilkinson (in Osorio, I., et al., “Real-time automated detection and quantitative analysis of seizures and short-term prediction of clinical onset,” Epilepsia 1998 June; 39(6): 615-27.
Maurer and Sorenson in U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,518 describe a combined internal/external system for electrical stimulation of the body with biphasic pulses but do not describe any means of detecting neurological events. Fischell in U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,527 describes a programmable medication infusion system but does not anticipate its use in response to a detected neurological event.
More recently, a device has been approved for human use to stimulate the vagus nerve in a continuous fashion with the objective of decreasing the rate of epileptic seizures. Clinical reports on such devices indicate only a modest degree of success in that only 50% of the patients experience a greater than 20% reduction in the rate of epileptic seizures. Another device that has been recently introduced into clinical practice utilizes intermittent or continuous stimulation of the thalamus for the treatment of involuntary motion disorders such as Parkinson's syndrome. Neither of these two open-loop devices described above is highly effective for the treatment of a neurological disorder such as epilepsy, and neither anticipates the use of decision making in order to optimize a response to terminate the precursor of a neurological event or the neurological event itself; nor does either device allow for the recording of EEG signals. In addition, both known devices use stimulation frequencies above 10 Hz, which for the reasons set forth in detail below, are not optimal.
Fischell et al in U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,449, which is incorporated herein by reference, teaches a fully implantable neurostimulator capable of responsive treatment of neurological disorders. However, Fischell does not discuss in detail the advantageous use of low frequency stimulation as a means of inhibiting epiliptiform activity.
It is well known that slow wave potentials in the brain are often inhibitory in nature yet all known stimulation attempts to treat epilepsy in humans have used relatively high frequency stimulation, in most cases greater than 20 Hz. These higher frequencies, while effective for a brain mapping type procedure, have significant potential to induce epileptogenic activity. In fact, Hallett in “Transcranial magnetic stimulation and the human brain,” Nature, Vol. 406, 13 Jul. 2000, states that while “rapid repetitive transcranial magnetic stimulation (rTMS), at frequencies of 5 Hz and higher, will transiently enhance motor excitability . . . slow rTMS, at 1 Hz will transiently depress excitability.”